The present invention relates generally to makeup artistry, and more particularly to a holder for cosmetics and accessories that can be mounted to an appendage of a makeup artist or other user to facilitate application of the cosmetics to others.
Cosmetics, such as foundations, blushes, eye shadows, lipsticks, and so on, are often used in various broadcast, theatrical, movie and medical industries for enhancing or diminishing a person's features as well as creating special effects such as scars, blemishes, special character attributes, and so on. These cosmetics come in a myriad of styles, materials, colors and consistencies, such as oil-, water-, alcohol- and mineral-based pastes, creams, powders, gels, and sticks and are typically applied with brushes, pencils, pads, and so on. Such cosmetics are often mixed in various combinations to create other materials, colors and/or consistencies depending on such factors as a person's natural skin tone, features and preferences, background and foreground colors and lighting, clothing or costume colors, as well as the mood or ambiance requirements associate with a particular set or scene.
Since many situations require the makeup artist to go from one actor or actress to another on an expedited basis, a large number of cosmetic containers and accessories are carried in a bag or other carrier. However, rummaging through a bag to locate a particular cosmetic case, color and/or accessory can be both time consuming and stressful. In addition, when the particular cosmetic case is found, it is typically held in one hand of the makeup artist while the other hand is free for applying the makeup, thus reducing the efficiency of the makeup artist even more. In some situations where a scar, cut or other special effects must be applied to a person lying on the ground for a particular scene, the makeup artist's balance may be compromised while holding one or more cosmetic cases with one hand and applicators or other accessories with the other hand.
Accordingly, it would be desirous to facilitate the carrying and selection of cosmetics and accessories while freeing both hands for applying the cosmetics to a person in any required position. It would also be desirous to provide a plurality of cosmetic cases that can be simultaneously held or carried by a user without limiting the usefulness of one or both hands.